


beg

by sungholes (agendeer)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: :D, M/M, Rough Sex, THIS IS REALLY BAD AND RUSHED IM SORRY, master/pet kink at the end, oh well, ooh i think i'm the first here, sungwoon usually tops tho, that i should really be working on, they switch, this is to take my mind off of a big bang fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendeer/pseuds/sungholes
Summary: it's rare to see sungwoon like this; he's usually the one towering over jisung, a mischievous glint in his eyes, whispering "beg." jisung can't chose what he likes better, being in control or being controlled, but this time, he won, so naturally he gets his prize.as said in tags i really needed some stress relief.so 2sung smut it is.





	beg

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing this stuff after reading for like three years so i hope this is ok
> 
> english is not my native language but i'm trying!!
> 
> please enjoy :D

_i'm so lucky_.

that's what goes through jisung's head as he grips onto sungwoon's shoulders, head burying into the younger's neck, biting lightly at the pale skin.

"a- ah," sungwoon gasps, "hyung please- don't leave marks-" he's cut off when jisung rolls his hips just a little harder than before, a little faster. jisung merely smirks, moving one hand to stroke sungwoon's dick, the other hand pinning his hands down on the bed frame.

the other is a sight to behold, with his brown hair spread across the pillows, hips bucking up, desperately needy for jisung's touch.

it's rare to see sungwoon like this; he's usually the one towering over jisung, a mischievous glint in his eyes, whispering " _beg_." jisung can't chose what he likes better, being in control or being controlled, but this time, he won, so naturally he gets his prize.

sungwoon throws his head back, breathing heavily, and jisung immediately slows down his pace. sungwoon whines immediately. "hyung, please more.."

jisung's decided he's going to play sungwoon's game; he leans as close as he can to his face, and whispers, in a low tone,

"beg for it then."

sungwoon's eyes fly wide open for a second. jisung is still moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, and it's driving the other crazy.

"h-hyung, please, ah, fuck me, quicker, please, fill me up, rougher, hyung," sungwoon almost sobs out. jisung conceals his smile.

"as you wish."

sungwoon's on the brink of tears as he comes, moaning loudly, white fluid spilling over his stomach and the sheets. jisung comes soon after, surprisingly quietly, and lies down beside sungwoon with a satisfied breath.

"we should probably clean up."

they both head to the showers after jisung throws the sheets into the laundry machine.

"hey, sungwoon, where's the-" jisung is cut off by hands pinning him to the shower wall.

"sungwoonie, i'm tired," jisung gasps, although if told truthfully, he was always up for another round.

"oh, there won't be another time we're so alone anytime soon," sungwoon explains.

his eyes meet the other's and now jisung can see that sungwoon's eyes are dark and he looks almost predatory.

"yoon jisung,"

jisung is roughly shoved down onto his knees. he whimpers slightly, lowering his head to avoid sungwoon's gaze. he kneels down and tilts jisung's chin up with his fingers.

jisung averts his gaze and is met with a slap to his behind. he half-moans and shifts his eyes to stare at the man in from of him.

"good boy," sungwoon coos.

 

"if only you could be like this all the time. master wouldn't have to punish you then."

**Author's Note:**

> wowoowowowo i should go work on important things
> 
> sungwoon likes jisung topping him but he wanted revenge because that's how he rolls
> 
> anyways please leave some criticism, i need help please!!   
> i hope you liked it??
> 
> hmu!! on tumblr i am deadjjang/aromantee(find me at both).


End file.
